


Dancing Lessons

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches his best friend Castiel how to dance, claiming that it's because he needs his friend to score a date and go to prom, since it won't be the same without him there. Little does Castiel know that Dean has a hidden agenda...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

“Dammit, Cas! You stood on my foot!” Dean accused, glaring daggers at his best friend.

Castiel flinched, quickly taking a step backwards while still holding on to Dean. “My apologies, Dean. It was an accident.”

Okay, so maybe this was not what Castiel had imagined when Dean had suggested to help him out with getting a prom date. The funny part was that Castiel wasn’t even really interested in going to prom in the first place, but he was humoring Dean because his best friend had insisted that it wouldn’t be the same if he wasn’t going to be there. And when being honest with himself, perhaps Castiel was also doing this because he had an embarrassing crush on Dean, and therefore couldn’t refuse the Winchester   _anything_ …

According to Dean, the first important step to scoring a date was actually knowing how to _dance_. Castiel knew that he was doomed in that particular department, and so Dean had volunteered to teach him how it’s done. Apparently Dean’s mother had forced her son to take dancing classes with his cousin Jo back when they were twelve, which is why Dean claimed that he had ‘experience’.

They were currently in Dean’s room, where Dean was trying his best to show Castiel the basics. They had put on some relatively neutral music to make it all less awkward, but Castiel was still fairly nervous about the whole thing. It wasn’t even the dancing in general; for the most part, Dean’s hands on Castiel and the rather intimate situation they were in were to blame.

“You can do it, Cas. Just pretend that I’m someone really cute, someone you _like_. That should motivate you to not step on my toes.” Dean teased, smirking at Castiel, his spectacular green eyes sparkling.

Castiel swallowed thickly. His face was so close to Dean’s that he could count his friend’s freckles… Yeah, he sure didn’t have to _pretend_ that he was dancing with someone cute, and that was the problem in a nutshell. One of Dean’s hands tightened around Castiel’s waist, the other resting heavily on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Alright, we’ll try again on three.” Dean announced. “One, two…”

That was the exact moment Dean’s mother barged into the room.

“Hey boys, I was just wondering if Castiel is staying for dinner tonight because I’m making…” She stopped talking in the middle of her sentence, gaping at the two boys who were in a not-so-platonic position. “Oh… am I interrupting something?” She asked, trying to hide a smile.

“Oh god, Mom!” Dean groaned, glowering at her.

Castiel was mortified, and he could only hope that no one saw the blush that was surely creeping up his cheeks by now. As if all of this wasn’t humiliating enough, Dean’s younger brother chose that same moment to dart into the room as well.

“Dean, can I borrow your…” Sam also fell silent as he assessed what was happening in his older brother’s room. “Whoa, I didn’t know you guys were _together_!” He exclaimed, eyes growing wide.

“Does _anybody_ knock in this house?!” Dean exclaimed furiously, finally letting go of Cas and theatrically throwing up his hands.

“No.” Mrs Winchester and Sam replied simultaneously with serious faces.

“That’s it! Everybody out!” Dean barked, pushing both his mother and brother out of the room and forcefully closing the door behind them. “I’m seventeen, I think I’m entitled to some _privacy_!”

“Wait! Castiel honey, you didn’t answer me, are you staying for dinner?” Mary Winchester’s voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Dean rolled his eyes, but Castiel answered her politely. “Yes, that would be great, Mrs Winchester.”

“Alright then.” She called back cheerfully.

There were the distant sounds of Mrs Winchester walking down the stairs, and then suddenly everything was silent again, except for the music that was still softly playing in the background.

There was a short staring contest between Dean and Castiel, until Castiel cleared his throat to speak. “This is obviously going to be one big disaster, Dean. Let’s just give up.”

Dean immediately shook his head, holding out his hand to Castiel.

When Castiel hesitated, Dean gave him a flirty wink. “Come on, baby. Don’t be like that, _dance with me_.”

Castiel’s stomach constricted as Dean called him ‘baby’. He knew his friend was only kidding, but it sounded all too real. Of course Castiel gave in. He cursed that pretty face and those radiant green eyes. He took Dean’s hand, and Dean smiled in satisfaction, pulling Castiel closer.

“Just follow my lead, Cas. It’s not that hard once you get the hang of it.” Dean instructed, smiling at Castiel to encourage him.

Castiel took an exaggerated breath and did as he was told, looking at Dean’s feet and trying to follow the steps once Dean started moving to the music. As if by a miracle, Castiel managed to keep up this time, and soon they were moving around Dean’s room to the rhythm of the song. All things considered, it was going pretty well. As long as Castiel focused on his feet and ignored Dean’s warm hands on his body, he could keep up without stomping on Dean’s toes…

That was until the song ended, and a new song started playing, a _slow song_. Castiel was about to move away from Dean, when Dean unexpectedly pulled him flush against his body, giving Castiel an innocent smile as he wrapped both his arms firmly around Castiel’s waist.

“You gotta learn to slow dance as well, might as well be thorough.” Dean wasted no time, resting his chin on Castiel’s shoulder as he said this.

Castiel’s heart started racing, and he silently prayed that Dean couldn’t feel it, since their chests were pressed together. When Dean suddenly nuzzled his nose against the side of Castiel’s neck, Castiel was utterly unprepared for it and he lost his balance, tripping over his own two feet and tumbling to the ground, taking Dean with him.

Dean gasped, landing on top of Castiel. They dumbly gazed at each other for several seconds before they both broke out in laughter. When they could catch their breath again, Castiel became painfully aware of the fact that his best friend was still half on top of him, and that their faces were closer than what was socially acceptable between two friends.

“I warned you, I _suck_ at this.” Castiel tried to make small talk to distract himself.

“You’ll get better.” Dean said conversationally, glancing down at Castiel’s face as if he was seeing something incredibly interesting there.

It occurred to Castiel that Dean appeared to have no intentions of moving away, and his nerves made him babble, a very unwelcome habit. “Yes, maybe I’ll get better, maybe not… I just don’t get why you so desperately need me to attend that prom, Dean. Surely the prom will go on if I don’t show up, and I presume you can survive without me for one night…”

Castiel’s eyes had strayed to Dean’s lips without him consciously deciding to do so, and naturally, Dean noticed. Castiel wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground, because this was _just his luck_.

But Dean didn’t mention it and instead replied Castiel’s question. “Actually, it is pretty important to me that you _do_ go to prom.”

“What? Why?” Castiel was sure he was going to faint if Dean didn’t move his gorgeous face away from him right now.

“Because… I was going to ask _you_ to be my date.” Dean murmured. “Feel free to say no, but I really want it to be you, Cas.”

Castiel was sure that he had to be hallucinating. This couldn’t be happening... And yet Dean had actually said it…

“Is that… Is that why you said no to Lisa the other day?” Castiel asked, suddenly understanding why Dean had declined the invitation of the most popular girl in school.

“She wasn’t you.” Dean simply answered. “Will you go to prom with me, Cas?”

“Yes… Yes, Dean.” Castiel was shocked that he could even form a reply.

The look of victory on Dean’s face made Castiel feel almost proud, because Dean wanted _him_ , of all people. When Dean lowered his face so that he could capture Castiel’s lips with his own, Castiel was sure he was going to die of happiness.

They were interrupted when the door flung open yet again.

“Dean, I still need to borrow your calcula…” Sam stood in the doorway, rapidly moving his hands in front of his eyes. “Oh man, really, Dean?”

Dean sighed, resting his forehead against Castiel’s while Sam tried to find the calculator without looking at the two of them. Castiel didn’t really care though, he felt far too excited to be bothered by Dean’s little brother.

“You know what, Cas?” Dean whispered in a conspiratorially tone, gently brushing a finger against Castiel’s cheekbone. “After we’ve finished school, the first thing we’ll do is move away to some deserted island, _far away from nosy family members_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
